King Player
by Elf from the Night's Clan
Summary: Collab/elven lady-Night Seiran/from City Hunter the Movie: Sakura terpaksa tinggal serumah dengan detektif fans ramen dan penggila perempuan bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu satu hari, datang pekerjaan dari Hyuuga Hiashi untuk menjaga putrinya di villa. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran and Elven Lady18 proudly present...**

**Fic collab dengan genre Humor, Romance, Mystery, Drama, dll ^^**

**Warning : **AU. OOC**. **RATE T–SEMI M. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belong to MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**City Hunter the Movie**_**.**

*****Selamat Membaca, Kawan!*****

**

* * *

**

**.**

**KING PLAYER**

**Prolog**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Sakura-_chaaaann_…"

Aku mendelik cepat pada pemuda malas yang masih terbaring di ranjang dengan selimutnya yang jatuh di bawah ranjang dan kain sprei yang acak-acakan tidak jelas bentuknya.

Sepertinya ia menyebut namaku tadi. Padahal aku baru masuk ke kamarnya belum ada tiga puluh detik. Apa dia menyadari keberadaanku di kamarnya saat ini?

"Ehmmm… Sakura-_chaaaan_…," panggilnya lagi.

Aku melangkah mendekat ke ranjang dan mendapati matanya masih tertutup rapat. Dia ini bangun atau masih tidur sih?

"Kemarilah…," gumamnya. "Air onsen ini hangat sekali lhoooo…!"

Tunggu. Onsen? Onsen dari mana? Jelas-jelas dia sedang di atas kasurnya. _Ano baka_!

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang mulai tersenyum—cekikikan dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat.

"Kau _sexy_ sekaliii…," desahnya dengan nada aneh.

Plik! Rasanya satu urat di dahiku muncul sekarang.

"Handuknya dilepas dooong…!" imbuhnya lagi dengan air liur yang sekarang menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Plik! Oke. Sekali lagi dia mengucapkan kalimat mesumnya, kuhajar dia!

Lantas tak ada lagi kalimat dari mulutnya. Aku bersiap membangunkannya saat kulihat mendadak bibirnya tersenyum. Mataku melotot lebar saat kulihat tangannya berangsur turun ke celana_ boxer_-nya dan 'menggaruk' sesuatu di sana. Senyumnya seketika melebar.

"Airnya hangat kaaaan?"

Aku berbalik menjauh dari ranjangnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan segayung air dingin. Hangat katanya tadi? Seenaknya bermimpi mesum dengan membayangkanku!

"Sakura-_chan_, kau benar-benar heb—."

BYUUUR!

"HUAAAH…!" teriaknya kaget saat kusiram wajahnya dengan air dingin agar ia terbangun dari mimpi menjijikannya itu. Kutendang pantatnya hingga ia jatuh dari ranjang.

"NARUTOOO! Grrhhhh….! Kau benar-benar mesuuum!" teriakku kesetanan. "Apanya yang air hangat, hah? Apanya yang _onsen_? Apanya yang 'lepaskan handukmu'! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Pemuda yang kusiram barusan nyatanya hanya mengangguk sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan yang sibuk mengucek matanya. "_Are_? Sakura-_chan_?" panggilnya dengan wajah setengah merona.

Hah! Dasar detektif tak tahu di untung! Kenapa dia malah nyengar-nyengir begitu?

Baiklah. Sudah cukup darahku naik pagi ini, karena…_well,_ aku tahu itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanku sendiri. Bagaimana pun aku tak mau cepat tua hanya karena di pagi buta aku sering marah-marah.

Oke, langsung saja. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Pemuda mesum yang sekarang duduk di dekat kakiku ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto, seorang detektif swasta yang sangat menyukai makhluk eksotis bernama perempuan. Ah, satu lagi! Dia sangat menyukai ramen. Aku sih tak keberatan dengan kebiasaan _'Ramen is number one'_-nya itu. Tapi aku paling sebal kalau ia mulai bertingkah menjijikkan seperti Jiraiya barusan.

Sifat _pervert_-nya itu! Tiap pagi ketika aku membangunkannya, selalu saja seperti ini. Selalu mengigau perempuan dengan mimpi mesumnya. Argggh! Lama-lama aku bisa gila! Dan sungguh, aku tak mau jika nanti harus disamakan dengan orang-orang yang selalu mangkal di pinggiran Akihabara sana! Sekali-sekali tidak. Karena aku adalah wanita terpelajar.

Um, kau pasti sekarang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa ada di kamarnya pagi ini. _Well_, memang sudah tugasku untuk membangunkannya setiap pagi. Naruto setiap tidur memang seperti orang mati. Membangunkannya itu adalah pekerjaan kuli, susahnya... minta ampun. Hufffttt.

Dan kalau kau tanya apa hubunganku dengan Naruto, sebenarnya kami tinggal serumah…

Tunggu! Jangan salah sangka!

Ini semua berawal dari pernikahan ibuku yang bernama Tsunade dengan ayah tiriku, Jiraiya—yang kusebutkan tadi.

Naruto adalah salah satu anak asuh yang ia ambil dari jalanan. Tapi dia tidak mengangkat Naruto sebagai anaknya. Jadi Naruto ini bukan saudara tiriku. Dia orang lain yang mendadak masuk ke dalam hidupku dan mengacaukan hidupku yang sebelumnya selalu adem-ayem, rapi dan menyenangkan.

Mau tahu prosesnya?

Sekitar satu setengah bulan lalu, mendadak ibu bilang ingin pergi bulan madu dengan Jiraiya. Katanya sih _second honeymoon_. Waks! Apanya? Mereka kan sudah tua! Mereka juga sudah menikah sejak setahun lalu! Tapi mereka ngotot ingin berlibur berdua dan akhirnya menitipkanku pada pemuda jabrik bermuka rubah yang super-duper menyebalkan satu ini.

_And… here I am_! Tinggal di rumah bertingkat tiga bersama seorang detektif payah yang sangat _pervert_. Playboy kelas kakap. Seorang _player_ hati perempuan yang mukanya setebal kulit badak alias tidak punya malu sedikit pun. _Sigh_.

"Sakura-_chaaaan_…"

Aku melirik ke bawah melihat Naruto yang masih duduk bersimpuh di bawahku. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Kenapa kau senang sekali menyiramku? Kasurnya 'kan jadi basah… Aku malas sekali menjemurnya."

Aku menyipitkan mataku. "Salahmu sendiri menyebut namaku berkali-kali sambil mimpi kotor seperti itu!" balasku tak mau kalah.

Kulihat sesaat wajahnya memerah hingga akhirnya menyeringai nakal. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Sakura-_chan_."

"Apa?"

"Memangnya di dunia ini hanya ada satu orang yang punya nama 'Sakura'? Di dalam mimpiku itu, gadis yang kupanggil Sakura itu jauh lebih cantik. Rambutnya berwarna keperakan panjang dan dadanya jauh lebih besar darimu…"

Sontak saja wajahku _blushing_ mendengar jawabannya barusan. Ia melirikku dengan seringai meremehkan. Aku jadi merasa diinjak-injak. "Naruto! Awaaaas kau yaaa!"

Aku dengan sigap memukul-mukul kepalanya dan menarik rambutnya. Ia tak kalah cepat, langsung menarik tubuhku dan membantingku ke atas kasur yang basah karena air tadi.

Kami sempat bergulat di atas ranjang hingga akhirnya aku tak sanggup melawan saat ia mulai menyerangku dengan permainan kotornya

Yak! Menggelitik kedua sisi pinggangku.

Aku tertawa geli setengah mati, berteriak memohon ampun padanya. "Na—Nar, Naruto, hentikan! A—awas… A—aku menyeraa—haahahaha…!" Aku tertawa sampai menangis, sampai wajahku terasa panas karena malu bukan main. Ini sih namanya pelecehan! Bisa-bisanya dia menjahiliku seperti ini.

Aku sendiri ingin menahan sebisaku agar tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto bukannya melepasku malah makin agresif menggelitiku, hingga urat-urat nadiku rasanya mau putus.

Gerakan tangannya baru terhenti saat kulihat ia menoleh ke arah pintu. Mau tak mau aku ikut menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri dengan mata melotot lebar, "_Nee_-_chaaaan_?"

"K—Konohamaru?"

Bocah yang usianya tiga tahun di bawahku itu malah berlari keluar kamar. Entah apa maksudnya. Aku menengok lagi ke atasku. Naruto masih menindih tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Kulihat ia menyeringai sesaat sebelum akhirnya menggelitikiku lagi.

"Naaa—haahaha! H—hentikaaaan…!"

"Naruto… Sakura… _Say Cheese_!"

_JPRETTT!_

Mulutku menganga lebar saat aku menoleh ke arah pintu. Kilatan lampu _blitz_ kamera menyilaukan pandanganku. Otomatis tawaku terhenti seketika.

"Wah wah wah… Bagaimana kalau paman Jiraiya melihat foto ini ya?" ujar pemuda bertampang polos—yang dengan tampang tak punya dosanya bersender ke daun pintu seperti menikmati penyiksaanku ini. Disusul cekikikan Konohamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya. Rasa-rasanya ingin langsung ku tonjok wajah mereka berdua. "Aku ingin tahu reaksinya saat Paman Jiraiya melihat foto ini. Kau benar-benar melanggar pesannya, Naruto. Kau 'kan tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa pada putri tiriny—."

"SAI… KEMARIKAN KAMERAMU!"

Dengan itu Naruto menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, berlari keluar kamar untuk mengejar Sai. Kudengar suara derap kaki kejar-kejaran—seperti kucing mengejar tikus—di tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ha~h. Mengapa rumah ini sama sekali tak pernah tenang?

"_Nee-chan_?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu. Konohamaru menjulurkan lidahnya sambil memasang kedua jari tanda _'peace'_ padaku.

"Aku nggak ikutan lho ya…. Hehehehe." Setelah mengatakannya ia langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Konohamaru sialan! Pasti dia yang menyuruh Sai datang ke kamar.

Aku mendesah pelan sambil mengusap dahiku. Tangan kananku meraba perut datarku yang terekspos gara-gara Naruto menggelitikku tadi. Otomatis aku langsung menatap tubuhku.

Astaga! Blusku sampai acak-acakan dan kancing atasku terlepas. Bahkan rokku sampai tersingkap menampakkan pahaku. Aku segera bangkit dari ranjang dan terduduk dengan wajah merah padam.

"NARUTOOOOO! _You're really fucking pervert_!" teriakku kencang mengeluarkan seluruh amarahku yang bergejolak di ubun-ubun.

Ya ampun. Kalau foto tadi ditunjukkan ayah, bukan hanya Jiraiya—_well_, aku tak pernah memanggilnya ayah dan lebih senang memanggil namanya—yang akan marah-marah karena disangka bebuat tak senonoh selama mereka pergi. Ibu juga pasti ikut meledak-ledak. Bisa-bisa hancurlah rumah ini karena amukan mereka berdua.

Aku segera berlari ke lantai bawah dan bersiap menghajar para cecunguk tak tahu diuntung itu.

Err, sepertinya tadi aku lupa memberitahu. Sebenarnya rumah ini tak hanya ditinggali aku dan Naruto, tapi juga ada Konohamaru dan Sai. Ketiga pemuda payah ini adalah anak asuh Jiraiya sejak kecil.

Konohamaru mempunyai marga Sarutobi. Ia diasuh Jiraiya sejak kakeknya—yang selama ini mengurusinya—meninggal karena sudah tua. Jangan kau bayangkan dia sebagai pemuda manis seperti tampangnya yang tanpa dosa, merayu ingin dibelikan permen itu. Karena perlu kalian tahu, dia sama mesumnya dengan Naruto. Sama persis! Setali tiga uang!

Sedangkan pemuda dengan tampang datar—cukup tampan—bernama Sai adalah bocah pe-seni jalanan yang Jiraiya temukan di dekat stasiun. Kudengar dulu saat ia kecil ia bekerja sebagai pelukis jalanan di dekat stasiun di Tokyo. Ia seorang yatim piatu.

Tapi sayang seribu kali sayang. Dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan! Mulutnya seperti tak pernah disekolahkan dan dia sama sekali tak pandai membaca situasi. Dijamin para gadis langsung ilfil ketika mengetahui wajah tampannya itu berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang buruk seburuk kaleng-rombeng.

Satu fakta yang bisa kudapat dari sisi Sai ini. Tampilan berbanding terbalik dengan kualitas.

Dan kalau kau tanya soal latar belakang Naruto, ahh… panjang sekali ceritanya. Kisahnya sangat rumit. Jiraiya selalu bilang kalau Naruto itu pintar, tapi sejauh yang kulihat, penilaianku yang kuberikan padanya hanya ada satu. Yaitu, idiot bukan main.

Tapi yang jelas di rumah tingkat tiga inilah kami berempat tinggal. Lantai satu digunakan untuk studio foto dan lukis sebagai pekerjaan sampingan tiga pemuda payah ini, sekaligus kamar Konohamaru dan Sai. Lantai dua dipakai untuk kantor detektif dan ruang kerja Jiraiya sebagai novelis buku serial orang dewasa sekaligus letak kamarku. Dan lantai tiga adalah kamar Naruto.

Rumah ini sederhana, tapi sangat ramai saat tiga orang ini berkumpul. Belum lagi kalau ada Jiraiya. Rasanya aku terjebak dalam kumpulan orang gila yang tak mendapatkan kesempatan rehabilitasi karena pemerintah kehabisan akal untuk mencari uang donasi. Coba mereka tidak korupsi, pasti bukan begini jadinya 'kan?

**.**

**==:==:==:==:==:**

**.**

Aku hanya menyeringai sambil menatap sarapan pagi di meja makan. Sesekali kulirik tampang ketiga pemuda di hadapanku yang mengelus-elus kepalanya sehabis kuhajar. Salah mereka sendiri berani-beraninya cari gara-gara denganku.

Kulihat Konohamaru memegangi pipinya yang bengkak karena kupukul barusan. "_Nee_, kenapa aku juga dipukul?"

"Karena kau masuk kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu!"

"Aku sudah mengetuknya kok," jawab Konohamaru.

"Itu karena kau tertawa keras sampai tak mendengar ketukan Konohamaru," ucap Sai membela.

"Dan lagi kau terlalu banyak protes, itu kan kamarku Sakura-_chan_."

Aku melirik tajam Naruto. Bocah satu ini benar-benar brengsek! Dengan tampang _fox-grin_-nya ia hanya nyengir kuda padaku seperti orang yang tak memiliki dossa.

"Kalian bertiga bicara sekali lagi, maka akan kuhajar!" ancamku serius.

"Ha~h, Sakura-_chan_, jangan galak begitu. Kalau kau galak seperti itu tak akan ada yang mau denganmu." Naruto mulai menggodaku lagi.

"Apalagi kau kan jele—."

Konohamaru langsung membungkam mulut Sai sebelum aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar mereka lagi. Yah, setidaknya Konohamaru-lah yang terlihat paling cepat gemetaran tiap aku mulai menunjukkan amarahku. Mungkin ia menyadari tanganku yang menggenggam erat pisau buah. Bisa-bisa ku kuliti mereka nanti.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku cuma mau menyerahkan ini ke kamar kak Naruto…," terang Konohamaru menengahi.

Kami berempat langsung menatap surat yang dibuka Konohamaru di tengah meja. Sampul amplopnya benar-benar elegan. Sepertinya dari klien kaya.

"Tadi seseorang memakai jas mengantarkan ini. Katanya sih ada pekerjaan untuk Naruto-_nii_ selama seminggu di villa."

Aku membaca surat itu lekat-lekat. "Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Seingatku dia pengusaha kaya raya 'kan?" tanya Sai ingin mengkonfirmasi.

"Di sini tertulis kau harus mendampingi puterinya ke sebuah villa karena anaknya itu akan ada acara dengan beberapa teman sekolahnya. Keterangan lengkapnya kita harus datang ke mansion Hyuuga."

"Wow!" seru Naruto takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Seingatku putri Hyuuga Hiashi 'kan sangat cantik."

DUAKK!

Bogeman mentahku melayang ke kepala Naruto yang sempat-sempatnya bercanda di saat seperti ini. Kulihat ia meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Naruto, kau ini bagaimana? Di sini tertulis 'teman sekolah'. Artinya yang harus kau jaga itu anaknya yang bungsu. Bukan kakaknya yang sangat cantik itu." Sai mulai serius berpikir. Aku jadi semakin bingung, yang seorang detektif itu Naruto atau Sai sih?

"Yah, sudahlah… Aku akan ke mansion Hyuuga siang ini." Naruto mulai manggut-manggut.

Aku berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Aku ikut!"

"Tapi dengan begini aku punya kesempatan untuk menggoda kakak perempuannya yang cantik itu. Hahahaha!" teriak Naruto kegirangan. Ia melirik genit ke arahku.

DUAAKKK!

Aku memukul keras kepala Naruto. "Kau harus melaksanakan tugasmu dengan serius, _Baka_!"

Naruto kembali mengusap-usap kepalanya. Bukannya terlihat kesakitan, dia malah cekikikan. "Haah, kau tidak usah marah begitu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tahu kau cemburu 'kan?"

Aku langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan '_death glare'_. Belum sempat aku menghajarnya, dia sudah keburu tunggang-langgang ke lantai atas sembari ketawa-ketiwi.

**TBC**

**.**

**==:==:==:==:==:**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT :** Angeeelll-chan….

**ELVEN : ***geleng-geleng* cerita collab kita kok ancur ya?

**NIGHT : ***Nangis guling-guling*****

**ELVEN: **Prolognya kependekan gak ya?

**NIGHT : **Aku malah khawatir ma isi ceritanya

**ELVEN** : Ini nanti chara-nya siapa aja?

**NIGHT** : Night juga bingung =_=a

**ELVEN** : Rookie 9 enaknya dipakai semua nggak nih…

**NIGHT** : Um… mungkin. Malah ada Hanabi juga.

**ELVEN : **Kita ke belakang yuk diskusi…

**ELVENIGHT : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**==:==:==:==:==:**

**.**

**Semoga prolognya udah cukup menarik. Isi ceritanya belum kelihatan. Chara-chara yang lain juga akan berkumpul nantinya. Ini masih pemanasan…**

**Reader mau lanjut? Ada saran? Silahkan tulis di kolom review  
**

**THANKS FOR READING…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran dan Elven Lady18 present…**

**Fic collab dengan genre Romance, Mystery, Crime, Drama, Humor, dll ^^**

**Warning : **AU. OOC**. **RATE T –SEMI 'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**We do not Own Naruto, City Hunter, and Detective Kindaichi**

**DISCLAIMER: Masahi Kishimoto/Yosaburo Kanari & Fumiya Sato**

**

* * *

**

**Gomen baru update. Night dan Elven lagi dalam masa-masa sibuk kali ini, jadi mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. *bows***

** Terima kasih buat semua yang baca, nge-fave, dan buat yang review kemarin:**

** Zhan' Masamune, Fidy Discrimination, Rinzu15 The 4****th**** Espada, 00 Ayuzawa. 00, Nara'Uzwa', Ciaxx, Shia Zen, Temari Fanz, Karinuuzumaki, .Pain, Uchiha Sakura97, Rere Aozora, The. RED. Phantom, Oh-chan is Nanda, Arif Ajax, Anak baik g log in, Ziory Abukara, Mls LOGIN, Ridho Uciha, Hadiekavien's, Merai Alixya Kudo, Aburame Anduts, Aya-na rifa'i, Namikaze 'cherry' Hatake, Wi3nter, Hyuuga Nii Hime, Yuuaja, Ammai, Lizzie Naku Swales, Cherrysakusasu, Monkey D Kobayakawa Kudo, Edogawa Luffy, Ratoenandya.**

*****Selamat Membaca!*****

**.**

**.  
**

**KING PLAYER**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.  
**

**NORMAL POV**

"Waaah…"

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap kagum pintu pagar super kokoh yang menjulang tinggi nyaris mencabik-cabik langit di hadapannya, sementara Uzumaki Naruto lebih memilih menengok kesana kemari saking terkesima dengan pagar kinclong di depannya. Baru pintu depannya saja mampu membuat kepalanya mendongak tinggi, _well_, bisa kalian bayangkan 'kan bentuk rumah di balik pagarnya?

Jadi seperti ini kediaman seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Hyuuga Hiashi? Sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan gubuk reyot yang ditinggalinya. Tinggal di rumah gedong indah nan mentereng ini. Sungguh senang pasti hidupnya sampai akhir nanti.

"Ehmmm… Sakura-_chan_, Bagaimana cara kita masuk?" tanya Naruto polos. Pemuda itu melompat kesana kemari—bak monyet hutan yang lagi nyari pisang—untuk mencari bel rumah.

Sakura akhirnya bangun dari lamunannya. Pipinya merona seketika. Ah, andai saja ibunya menikah dengan duda bernama Hyuuga Hiashi, ia pasti bisa tinggal di istana ini dan memiliki saudara seorang Hyuuga yang katanya sangat cantik-cantik dan hidup serba mewah.

"Sakura-_chaaan_…!" panggil Naruto lagi. Kali ini dia nyaris mengeluarkan penuh suara cemprengnya.

Haa—h, namun rasanya _Kami-sama_ tak sesayang itu padanya. Tsunade malah menikah dengan pria mesum bernama Jiraiya sehingga ia harus mempunyai saudara seperti Naruto. Lho tapi Naruto 'kan bukan saudaranya. Ia tidak akan pernah menganggap si detektif tak tahu malu itu sebagai saudara.

"Tenanglah Sakura-_chan_…kalau kita menikah, aku akan membelikanmu rumah yang lebih besar dari ini," gumam Naruto asal sembari nyengir kuda.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'Hellooo—siapa-yang-akan-menikah-denganmu-_Baka_?'

Naruto yang tahu jelas apa arti pandangan itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasakan suhu di sekitarnya naik lima derajat. Sebaiknya kali ini ia tidak macam-macam pada Sakura. Ia nampaknya sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Mengajak bercanda putri Tsunade sama saja dengan menggadaikan nyawa.

Kreeek!

"Siapa kalia~n?"

"KYAAAA!" Sakura terperanjat kaget saat sebuah celah pintu tepat di depan hidungnya terbuka dan menampakkan mata seseorang. Gadis itu cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto sedetik setelah melihat separuh wajah lelaki berambut hitam panjang dengan lingkaran mata bak mata ular. Mukanya sungguh pucat seperti dedemit yang biasa bersemayam di toilet angker. _So scary bo_!

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya.

Laki-laki itu juga ikut terdiam.

Namun tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang meremas-remas pinggangnya. Ia pun langsung tahu 'sesuatu' yang meremas-remasnya itu. Dan…

DUAKK!

"Sakura-_chan_, _ittaaaiiii_!" teriak Naruto kemudian. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan setelah mendapat bogem mentah dari kepalan tangan Sakura. Terang saja, saat Sakura tadi lengah, Naruto memeluknya erat dan mencari-cari kesempatan. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan yang tidak mulus berjalan tentunya.

"Hahaha, maaf," ungkap Sakura dengan senyum palsunya. Ia menunjukkan wajah tak bersalahnya pada Naruto. Jika dilebih-lebihkan, anak kecil dalam radius satu kilometer pun bisa merasakan _diamond dust _melayang-layang di atas kepala gadis _pink_ itu. Sakura lantas mengalihkan wajahnya pada dedemit pucat yang menyeramkan itu. "Ini rumah Hyuuga Hiashi 'kan? Kami mendapat undangan untuk datang kemari."

"Uzumaki ya?" tanya dedemit pucat itu pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Lelaki di hadapannya ini benar-benar mengerikan. Tatapan matanya seperti medusa. Dan tiap kali ia membuka mulutnya, Sakura merasa lidah lelaki itu bisa kapan saja melilit tubuhnya. Lidah yang panjangnya melebihi lidah ular.

Krieeet!

Gerbang pagar rumah gedong itu akhirnya terbuka lebar.

"Saya _buttler_ keluarga Hyuuga. Nama saya Orochimaru. Majikan sudah menunggu Anda sekalian." Orochimaru mempersilahkan Sakura dan Naruto masuk ke dalam.

Sakura dengan cepat melangkah mengikuti jejak Orochimaru menuju istana di hadapannya, meninggalkan si detektif bodoh yang masih pundung di pojokan pagar sambil memegangi tumpukan benjolan di kepalanya.

Ah, memang sungguh sadis Sakura-_chan_-nya itu, tapi justru itulah yang membuat Naruto tergila-gila padanya. Ia lantas malah nyengir sendiri. Sifat miringnya mungkin telah kembali. Ia pun buru-buru menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke dalam rumah gedong itu.

**Time skip di ruang tamu rumah Hyuuga.**

"Silahkan duduk, anggap saja rumah ini sebagai rumah kalian sendiri," ucap Orochimaru yang segera meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto. Sepertinya ia ingin memanggil Hyuuga Hiashi untuk ke ruang tamu. Dan benar saja, selang tiga menit Hyuuga Hiashi tiba di ruang tamu.

Sakura segera berdiri untuk membungkuk, namun niat itu ia urungkan karena melihat cecunguk di sebelahnya malah duduk saja melihat kliennya datang. Ia pun tiba-tiba mencubit pinggul Naruto.

"Aa—uuhhmm."

Seketika itu si _blonde_ itu langsung berdiri tanpa diperintah. Teriakannya pun tertahan karena Sakura menutup bibirnya. "Kau harus memberi salam dulu pada Hiashi-_san_, Naruto," bisiknyanya manis. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto. Dan sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya ketika melihat Naruto ngos-ngosan seperti orang kehabisan oksigen.

Melihat hal itu, Hiashi yang tiba di ruang tamu menjadi heran. "Kenapa dia?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Hiashi-_san_, teman saya ini tiba-tiba digigit semut merah, jadi saya menutup mulutnya agar tidak ribut."

Dahi Hiashi pun tiba-tiba mengerut. Setahunya rumahnya ini sudah dipastikan bebas dari serangga apa pun, dari serangga sekecil kutu sampai yang sebesar buah duku. Tapi ia memtuskan untuk tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ada hal lain yang harus ia bicarakan pada dua anak muda ini. "Baiklah, silahkan duduk. Kita langsung saja membicarakan alasan kalian kuminta kemari."

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Jadi… kalian sudah paham?"

Sakura lagi-lagi mengangguk, mewakili si bodoh Naruto yang masih clingak-clinguk kesana kemari ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamu manshion Hyuuga, yang ternyata jauh lebih mencengangkan dibanding dengan pagarnya. Membuat kita bertanya-tanya, yang jadi detektif itu sebenarnya siapa?

Hiashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Benarkah keputusannya menitipkan misi ini pada detektif pirang di hadapannya ini? Wajahnya benar-benar tak meyakinkan. Tampangnya terkesan bodoh bahkan lebih bodoh dari para _cleaning_ servis di perusahaannya. Menggelikan rasanya.

"Ehm…"

Sakura melirik Naruto pelan. Bocah rubah ini nyatanya seolah menolak rejeki. Jelas-jelas Hiashi memandanginya sejak tadi, dan ia sama sekali tak menyimak apa yang Tuan Hyuuga itu katakan.

"Ah, jadi tugas kami menjaga putri bungsu Anda, Hiashi-_san_," ungkap Sakura cepat sembari memandangi note miliknya. "Lokasi penginapannya ada di villa tua bernama Villa bukit natal. Acara dramanya berlangsung sekitar tiga hari. Puteri Anda, Hyuuga Hanabi yang menjadi anggota teater sekolah akan datang kesana dengan seorang temannya. Acara itu diikuti oleh semua anggota alumni klub teater sekolahan seperti yang Anda ceritakan."

"Yah, aku tak tahu kenapa puteriku begitu ingin datang ke tempat itu."

"Memangnya ada apa, Hiashi-_san_? Bukankah ini hanya pentas drama pembunuhan? Kenapa kau menyewaku untuk menjaga puterimu. Aku adalah detektif, bukan pengasuh anak kecil," sahut Naruto enteng. Ia melirik ke ruangan tengah, ternyata muncul seorang gadis belia di sana. Hampir-hampir dia terpesona melihatnya. Tapi…

DUAKK!

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-haaa… Maaf, Naruto memang senang bercanda," ujar Sakura yang bermaksud menutupi kebodohan detektif aneh ini. Cepat-cepat ia memiting kepala Naruto di antara ketiaknya. "Dia tidak bermaksud mengatakannya kok."

Hiashi hanya mengangguk sambil melirik ruang tengah, "Hanabi, masuk ke kamarmu…"

Sakura tertegun sesaat. Si _pinky_ itu baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi ternyata Naruto memandangi bocah SMA yang akan dijaganya. Gadis yang sangat cantik.

Bweek!

Hyuuga Hanabi itu tanpa sebab menjulurkan lidah kepadanya.

Sakura sontak saja _sweatdrop_. Apa-apaan bocah itu? Sudah menginjak SMA, Hyuuga Hanabi benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Nampaknya akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan untuk menjaga dia.

"Hanabi tidak suka dijaga," ungkap Hiashi. "Dan lagi villa itu bukan villa biasa."

"Maksudnya?" pernyataan Hiashi tiba-tiba menyita perhatian Naruto.

"Aku sudah menyelidiki villa besar itu. Villa itu mendapat julukan villa berdarah. Entahlah, tapi aku punya firasat buruk," ungkap Hiashi sembari menghela napas. "Belum lagi ada rumor bahwa kelompok teater alumni yang jadi senior puteriku sangat terkenal dan memiliki banyak pesaing. Entahlah…"

"Bukankah lebih mudah menyewa _bodyguard_?" tanya Naruto frontal.

Sakura terdiam. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghajar Naruto yang sikapnya seolah menolak pekerjaan ini. Namun melihat tampang si _blonde_ yang terlihat serius saat mengatakannya, gadis itu jadi urung melakukannya.

"Lagipula kenapa Anda tidak ikut saja ke villa itu? Puteri Anda akan pentas juga 'kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hiashi menarik sudut bibirnya, "Aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk tidak menyewa _bodyguard_, dan bukankah kau akan kubayar, eh?"

"…"

"Dan juga aku adalah orang sibuk. Aku tak punya waktu melihat drama di sebuah villa di tengah hutan seperti itu."

'Ayah macam apa itu? Yang dia lebih pilih malah pekerjaannya dari pada anaknya sendiri. Pantas saja anaknya memiliki sikap seperti itu,' gerutu Sakura dalam hatinya. Ia lantas memandangi Naruto, baru ia sadari raut si detektif mesum itu berubah menjadi serius.

**.**

**==:==:==:==:==:**

**.**

Satu jam kemudian Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari rumah gedong itu. Selama dalam perjalanan, Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengoceh.

"Sombong sekali…"

Sakura menghela napasnya. Gadis itu memandang lurus aspal jalanan yang dilaluinya. Benar juga, kali ini ia harus setuju dengan ucapan Naruto. Hyuuga Hiashi itu, terkesan sombong dan tak perhatian pada anak bungsunya.

Sibuk karena pekerjaan? _You gotta be kidding me_?

Rasanya Sakura harus berlega hati memiliki ayah tiri seperti Jiraiya. Walau ia memiliki kadar mesum tingkat paus, setidaknya ia masih perhatian dengan keluarganya.

Sakura melirik si pemuda pirang di sampingnya yang berjalan santai. "Sepertinya kau membenci tugas kali ini ya, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto lantang tanpa ragu. Ia malas bekerja pada klien yang tidak memiliki perangai yang baik.

"Pimpinan Hyuuga memang menyebalkan. Belum lagi _butler_-nya tadi… mengerikan sekali…"

"Ah, aku sih tidak ambil pusing soal itu," tukas Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Habisnya…menghabiskan malam natal menjaga anak kecil. andai saja yang harus kujaga itu kakaknya, aku pasti senang hati menerima pekerja—"

"NARUTOOOO!"

Pemuda pirang itu tanpa menunggu bogeman mendarat di kepalanya segera ngacir ke seberang jalan. Menghindar dari pukulan tenaga raksasa warisan Tsunade harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak mau berakhir di rumah sakit. Yang jelas ia harus bisa menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk mengawal Hyuuga Hanabi secepat mungkin.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Duk… duk…!

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal. Sakura pun keadaannya tak jauh berbeda. _Make up_ mahal yang harganya setara dengan tabungan sebulannya langsung luntur karena kelelahan mendorong mobil VW yang mendadak mogok. Bannya bocor di tengah jalan. Sungguh terlalu…

Urat segitiga di dahi lebar gadis itu pun semakin menebal. Rasanya ia ingin mengamuk dan menghancurkan semua pohon di sekitarnya.

"Kau benar-benar BODOH! _BAKA_!"

"Sudahlah Sakura-_chan_… jangan terlalu memujiku begitu," canda Naruto sembari cengengesan.

"Kenapa kau menyewa mobil seperti ini untuk naik gunung? Aku sudah mendorong mobil ini setengah kilometer! Kau tidak lihat penampilanku sekarang, hah!" Apa-apaan Naruto? Dia pikir ini lucu?

"Kau tetap cantik kok, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto gombal malu-malu kucing.

"Narutoooo!" Sakura ingin menghajarnya saat itu juga, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu karena jujur saja tenaganya sudah habis terpakai.

Naruto cekikikan lagi lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dengan santai pemuda itu menepi dan bersandar di sebuah batang pohon besar di pinggiran jalan hutan.

"ARGH! Menyebalkan! _Baka baka baka baka_!" umpat Sakura.

"Jangan marah-marah, kau jadi terlihat lebih tua dari Tsunade," canda Naruto lagi tak mempedulikan amukan Sakura. Ia juga sangat lelah. Sial. Kenapa lokasi vilanya bisa berada di puncak gunung begini sih? Belum lagi angin bulan Desember yang benar-benar dingin. Musim dingin kali ini memang lebih ganas dari tahun sebelumnya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Bodoh! Mesum! Idiot! Mata keranjang!"

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah Haruno Sakura, teruslah mengumpat. Memangnya apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bannya bocor!" Ia sekarang memberanikan diri untuk beradu mulut dengan Sakura. Setidaknya gadis ini harus sabar sedikit ketika sedang menghadapi kesulitan seperti ini.

"Lakukan sesuatu! Kau 'kan pintar!" teriak Sakura lagi. Ia kini benar-benar frustasi. Si _blonde_ itu kelewat santai. "Pakai otak detektifmu!"

"Bukannya kau tadi bilang aku bodoh?" ejek balik Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau memang bodoh!"

"Baiklah, Nona Pintar; sekarang apa idemu?"

"…" Sakura terdiam. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak memiliki ide. "I-Itu tugasmu untuk berpikir!" dalihnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. 'Huh, bilang saja kau tidak punya ide,' omelnya dalam hati. "Baiklah." Ia pun segera memasang wajah berpikir. Sejenak sebuah bohlam muncul di kepalanya. "AHA!" serunya sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Kau ada ide?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Um… Bagaimana kalau kita lem saja ban mobilnya?"

"Hn? Ide bodoh!" umpat seseorang tiba-tiba yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sai.

Naruto sontak mendumel. "Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Lagipula yang Sai katakan itu benar. Bagaimana kalau di bawah mobilnya kita berikan papan saja? Agar bisa meluncur cepat. Heh? Kalian kenapa ada di sini!"

Sai, Naruto, dan Konohamaru langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Kau lihat, Adikku Sayang?" sahut Sai sambil merangkul pundak seseorang di sampingnya yang juga ngos-ngosan. "Itu tadi adalah contoh obrolan pasangan bodoh. Jangan ditiru."

"Hahahaha," ejek Naruto. "_Veru very very very funny, _Sai…"

"Sudahlah, Kakak. Jangan menggoda mereka. Kita diam saja. Ikut bicara sama saja membuang energi," tukas Konohamaru.

Rupanya Konohamaru dan Sai mengikuti Sakura dan Naruto dari belakang. Entah kendaraan apa yang mereka pakai untuk dapat menyusul mereka. Yang jelas kehadiran dua cecunguk ini, bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, malah bisa saja memperkeruh suasana.

Sakura yang sudah menyerah total menghadapi kebodohan di sekitarnya memilih menjatuhkan punggungnya di batang pohon; bersandar untuk istirahat.

"ARGH! Kenapa liburanku bisa hancur begini! Bisakah kalian berdua memberiku alasan yang tepat kenapa kalian ikut secara tiba-tiba?"

"Naruto-_nii_…detektif terkenal harus memiliki pendamping saat bekerja," jelas Konohamaru polos. "Ada Sakura-_nee_ sebagai sekretaris yang cantik, aku dan Sai-_nii_ yang menjadi asisten, Kakak. Benar?"

"Haaa~h, terserah kalian sajalah!" teriak Naruto jengkel.

"Lagipula aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu kencan berdua saja dengan Sakura 'kan? Ingat pesan ayah?" sahut Sai.

Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Siapa yang mau kencan? Memangnya di vila nanti tidak ada gadis cantik apa?" ejek Naruto sambil melirik Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa menyeringai balik. "Kau salah paham, Sai…para pemain teater nanti adalah kumpulan aktor tampan. Untuk apa aku berkencan dengan detektif bodoh yang bahkan tak bisa memilih mobil yang tepat untuk naik gunung?"

"Grrrh, harusnya kau memilih mobil sejenis _Land Rover_ atau mobil yang memang dikhususkan untuk di medan seperti ini!" Sakura baru ingat kalau ada mobil khusus yang bisa di pakai di daerah gunung dan perbukitan. Sepertinya memang tidak ada harapan lagi buat mereka, untung jalanan ke puncak gunung ini memungkinkan mobil untuk lewat dan tidak terlalu terjal.

"Cuacanya cerah ya, Sai-_nii_?" sahut Konohamaru sok polos. Sebenarnya pemuda SMA itu sedang bergidik ngeri merasakan bulu kudunya berdiri. Udara membunuh yang muncul dari arah Sakura dan Naruto benar-benar harus dihindari.

"Ya," jawab Sai tanpa dosa. "Sebaiknya kita ambil kamera dan memotret pemandangan…"

Tanpa menunggu malaikat kematian datang, Sai langsung menarik tangan Konohamaru menjauh. Sakura yang terlanjur kesal memilih diam, sementara Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya santai.

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Sai. Naruto menoleh malas. Belum ada sepuluh menit dua pengganggu itu membiarkan ia tidur, kini Sai melambaikan tangannya dari ujung jalan. "CEPAT JALAN! VILLANYA SUDAH DEKAT! AKU DAN KONOHAMARU MELIHATNYA JELAS!"

Sakura dan Naruto pun tergopoh-gopoh mendekati villa; meninggalkan mobil di belakang. Masalah itu bisa dipikirkan ketika mereka berada di dalam villa.

**.**

**==:==:==:==:==:**

**.**

Setibanya di dalam, Kuartet itu disambut oleh seorang gadis berambut _orange_.

"Jadi kalian penjaga Hanabi?" tanya gadis berambut _orange _itu yang berdiri di depan resepsionis. "Kalian lama sekali… Hanabi bahkan sudah tertidur di kamarnya sejam yang lalu."

"…" Sakura mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu lalu memasang senyum manisnya. "Ada sedikit gangguan di perjalanan."

"Banyaaaak…. Gangguan," koreksi Naruto.

Sakura segera mengacuhkannya cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?"

"Ah! Kenalkan, namaku Moegi, aku teman Hanabi!"

Sakura dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan Moegi, sementara Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa resepsionis villa. Sesekali pandangan matanya menjelajah. Villa tua.

Villa berdarah. Bangunannya Eropa klasik dan sangat megah. Ini sih seukuran hotel di Tokyo. Tak diduga bahwa di tengah hutan ada bangunan semewah ini.

"Kalian?"

Naruto membuka sebelah matanya yang barusan ia pejamkan. Suara ini…

"Sai? Konohamaru? Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Tunggu! Kalau ada kalian… itu artinya ada…"

Naruto menoleh cepat begitu ia mengingat sang pemilik suara.

"SHIKAMARU!" serunya cepat.

Sang pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu langsung menoleh. "Naruto!" balasnya sambil mendekat. Keduanya lalu berjabat tangan.

Sakura yang tak pernah melihat wajah Shikamaru hanya tertegun dan bergumam pelan, "Siapa itu?"

"Lho, Kakak tidak tahu?" tanya Moegi.

"Kau kenal?"

Moegi menggeleng pendek. "Tidak sih, sebenarnya aku juga baru tahu tadi. Karena sepertinya si pirang itu kenal, kukira kau juga kenal, Kak."

"…"

"Dia anggota divisi kriminal kepolisian. Tadi kulihat ada banyak polisi kok…"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ternyata penjagaan villa ini begitu baik. Lalu apa gunanya menyewa Naruto? Ia memang sudah tahu bahwa teater ini mendapat undangan ancaman dari seseorang. Tapi masa hanya ancaman bahwa akan ada pembunuhan di malam pentas teater bisa menarik banyak polisi begini?

"Kenapa ini ramai-ramai? Shikamaru, bukankah sebaiknya kau mulai melakukan penyelidikanmu daripada mengobrol dengan bocah-bocah ingusan itu?" ungkap seseorang sambil berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Siapa dia? Belagu sekali," keluh Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. "Namanya Neji. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau temui resepsionis dan pesan kamar. Aku pergi dulu, _jaa_…"

Sementara Sakura…

"Maaf, hanya ada satu kamar tersisa," jelas petugas resepsionis.

"APA!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan saya, tamunya melebihi perkiraan." Sang gadis resepsionis menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Tenten, biar nona ini s-sekamar denganku saja."

Sakura menengok pelan. Seorang gadis cantik tersenyum padanya. "Kamarnya memang penuh sekali," jelas gadis itu. "Lantai tiga m-menyediakan beberapa kamar termasuk kamarku."

"Iya!" sahut Moegi. "Lagipula lantai tiga itu tempat menginap para anggota pementasan, Kak. Ada Yamanaka Ino, ada Rock Lee, dan juga artis lainnya."

"Ayo i-ikut ke kamarku k-kalau kau memang tak keberatan. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada beberapa anggota teater nanti."

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya juga…itu lebih baik daripada sekamar dengan si trio bodoh," ungkapnya sambil melirik tiga rekan seperjalanannya. Gadis di hadapan Sakura tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. "Oh iya, mereka siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk beberapa orang di ujung hall villa.

"Uhm…wanita yang berdandan _glamour_ itu namanya Shion," jelas Moegi. "Yang membawa boneka itu namanya Sasori, anggota teater."

"Lalu yang memakai baju biru tua itu?"

"Namanya k-kalau tak salah Uchiha Sasuke. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa ia d-datang kemari…"

Sakura menengok pelan. "Eh, lalu ngomong-ngomong kau siapa? Kau mirip dengan Hiashi-_san_."

"Eh?" wajah gadis yang ditanya itu langsung merona. "Maaf, a-aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri."

"…" Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi. Aku d-datang kemari tiba-tiba, jadi m-mungkin ayah tak bilang apapun."

"Eh?"

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

**TBC**

**.**

**==:==:==:==:==:**

**.**

_**At the backstage**_

**NIGHT :** *keringat dingin*

**ELVEN : **Ini beneran ceritanya gini?

**NIGHT : ***geleng2* Night bingung… night emang cuma minjem triknya doank ntar

**ELVEN: **Gak jadi dibikin action ala City Hunter?

**NIGHT : **Gak jadi… dibikin ala mystery crime aja, Ngel…

**ELVEN** : Uhm… *ikut mikir*

**NIGHT** : =_=a

**ELVEN : **Ayo diskusi…

**ELVENIGHT : **REVIEW ya…!

**.**

**==:==:==:==:==:**

**.**

**Gimana Reader? Ada saran dan kritik? Silahkan tulis di ripiu…**

**THANKS FOR READING…**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
